


Who's Joker Junior? One-shot

by James_Remus_Regulus_Black



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Red Robin - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Hacking, Past, Torture, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Remus_Regulus_Black/pseuds/James_Remus_Regulus_Black
Summary: After Damian returns from his last adventure with Superboy, he sets out to write up the report in the batcomputer.He didn't expect that the moment 'Joker Junior' would be typed up, an alert would appear in front of him, asking whether he wanted to access other files to do with the boy and update them.Other files?Disclaimer: don't own anything





	Who's Joker Junior? One-shot

Damian was tired after his latest escapede with Superboy sent them to outer space. The kid had much to learn about listening to his elders, so it always took a toll on him just hanging out with the him

It is still fun though, he can't deny.

Finally sitting down in his favorite chair - father's chair, Damian smiled and took off his mask. He wanted to finish his report now, while the memory of the events was still fresh in his mind. 

The moment he wrote down the name 'Joker Junior', however, the screen lit up. Strange. Nothing happened when he wrote down the names of the other aliens, so why...

'Would you like to access other documents to do with this topic and update them if necessary?' 

Damian narrowed his eyes. JJ couldn't have made contact with Batman, surely he would have mentioned such an encounter? Unless father was spying on him again and already wrote down his own version of events. 

He would have given that thought credit, if Rex Luther gained the same reaction, which it did not.

Curious, Damian pressed on the affirmative button.

'Access granted only to: Batman, Batgirl, Red Robin. Voice recognition activated-'

Drake had access and he did not? Even Grayson did not? Unacceptable! 

Damian imitated Drake's annoying voice - "Hello" he made sure to make it sound like a question, just as uncertain as Drake sounded in his mind.

'Red Robin, access granted.'

Robin smirked. There were three files - two were videos and one was a written version of events, which he quickly downloaded to read at his leisure later. He pressed on the first video and couldn't repress the shudder that went through him as he saw Joker smiling too closely to the camera.

"I'll begin with how I peeled back the layers of the boys mind, though he bravely tried to fight it at first." The camera spinned to a Robin - Drake in restraints, then to Joker... making barbecue?

Nope - that's where he keeps his electrocution devices.

Damian wondered whether he should turn it off, but he couldn't take his eyes off the horror.

"You would have been proud to see him so strong. But all too soon the serums and the shocks took their toll." The moment Drake arched off the board Damian turned it off. What was... when did... where was Father?

Apprehensively, he pressed the other video, titled 'BG cowl video footage.'

Gordon was on higher ground and could observe everything going down downstairs between Batman, Joker and Harley.

"Where's Robin?"

"Robin? There's no Robin here."

"Maybe he means our Little J!"

"Of course, that's it!"

Harley took out a fake basooka and fired it, effectively tying up Batman. He saw Father make a clear signal to Batgirl not to intervene. It was all very quick and chaotic.

"You know Bats we've doing this little run around of ours for years. It's been loads of laughs. But the sad fact is none of us is getting any younger."

"That ol' clocks is tickin'"

"Quite right, poo. And Harely and I were thinking it was time to start a family, add a joker junior to our merry brood." Damian's eyes widened as he put the puzzle together. No, surely not-

"But rather than go through all he joy of childbirth, we decided to adopt."

"We couldn't do it legally, but then we remembered you always had a few spare kids hanging around. So we borrowed one."

Damian almost threw up when he saw what was behind the curtain. 

"He needed a little molding of course. What kid doesn't? But in time, we came to love him as our own. Say hello, JJ." 

Drake cackled. They were all cackling. 

The girl ran off fighting Quin, so Damian sped up the video, waiting for Drake to break out of it.

Drake was holding a gun. He was pointing it at Father. And he was laughing. 

He shot Joker.

And still laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Damian whirled to see Drake, enraged, followed by Grayson and Todd back from their patrol. The three stood in the light created by the screen, illuminated by this insanity.

"I-"

"You don't get to see that! You don't-"

"Timmy, calm do-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Dick. You always let the brat do whatever and frankly, I've had enough of it!" 

He marched towards the computer and deleted both videos, before finally slumping.

"Jesus, kid. This is why Joker has to die!"

"Would I have let you out of prison back then if I didn't agree?"

Pin-drop silence met Drake's confession. 

"Whatever, I was just going to write up my report but I can do that just fine from home anyway." He turned back to the Cave's entrance and just...left.

Damian didn't see him for again for a year.


End file.
